Leopold IV, Holy Roman Emperor
Leopold IV '''(Leopold Josef Franz Wenzel Karl August; born 14th February 1739) is the reigning Holy Roman Emperor and Emperor of Pracht from the House of Habsburg, succeeding his great-grandfather Ferdinand V at the age of eight in 1747. As well as being Holy Roman Emperor, Leopold also rules as Emperor of Pracht, King of Hungary and Bohemia, King of Dalmatia, Croatia, Slavonia, Galicia and Lodomeria. He also ceremonially holds the title of King of Jerusalem, which had been granted to his house centuries prior. He also holds many other titles which are generally referred to as the '''Habsburg Dominions, '''which are incorporated territories of the Empire of Pracht. Between 1747 and 1753, the Empire was ruled by his great-grandmother Maria Louisa as Regent due to Leopold's minority. Leopold's short reign has been known as one of bitter rivalry over authority during the regency (mainly between the Dowager Empress and Leopold's mother), as well as a great amount of squabbling within the Empire given the eroding of Imperial authority which is bound to happen upon the ascension of a young ruler. Leopold himself was seen as something of a victim during the regency, due to the furious squabbling for influence over the young Emperor. He was known for his timidity in front of a large group of people, despite his great intelligence and talent. While he possesses a great many skills, the Emperor is known to be plagued by fright whenever in front of the court. Despite this, he has attempted to take an active role in the governance of his massive and fractious Empire since the end of the regency in 1753. Early Life (1739 - 1747) '''Birth The future Leopold IV was born on February 14th, 1739 at the Hofburg Palace, the imperial palace of his great-grandfather, Emperor Ferdinand V. His parents were Prince Leopold, heir to the throne and Maria Antonia of Saxony, his wife. WIP Baptism WIP Infancy WIP Upbringing WIP Archduke WIP Reign (1747 - Present) Ascension and Regency WIP Early Years WIP Regency Struggles WIP Formal Education WIP Hungarian Revolt WIP Court Life WIP Titles, Styles, Honours and Arms Titles and Styles * 14th February 1739 - 17th November 1745: ''Seine Kaiserliche Hoheit, der Herzog von Steiermark'' * 17th November 1745 - 14th October 1747: ''Seine Kaiserliche Hoheit, der Erzherzog von Pracht'' * 14th October 1747 - Present: ''Seine Kaiserliche Majestät, Römisch-Deutscher Kaiser, Kaiser der Römer und Kaiser der Pracht'' As Emperor, Leopold's full style was: "Leopold IV, by the Grace of God, hereditary Emperor of the Romans and of Pracht, forever August, King of Germany, Jerusalem, Hungary, Bohemia, Dalmatia, Croatia, Slavonia, Galicia and Lodomeria, Duke of Burgundy, Styria, Carinthia and Carniola, Grand Prince of Transylvania, Duke of Brabant, Limburg, Luxembourg, Gelderland, Württemberg, the Upper and Lower Silesia, Milan, Mantua, Parma, Piacenza, Guastalla, Auschwitz, Zator, Calabria, Bar, Montferrat, Tesch, Prince of Swabia, Princely Count of Habsburg, Pracht, Flanders, Tyrol, Hennegau, Kyburg, Gorizia, Gradisca, Margrave of Antwerp, Burgau, the Upper and Lower Lusatia, Pont-à-Mousson, Nomeny, Moravia, Count of Namur, Provence, Zutphen, Saarwerden, Salm, Falkenstein, Lord of the Wendish March and Mechelen" Honours * Grand Master of the Order of the Golden Fleece (Pracht) * Grand Master of the Order of Emperor Leopold III (Pracht) * Knight of the Order of the Holy Spirit (France)